The Crane Chronicles Volume 1
by iloveromance
Summary: Random short stories of various genres featuring members of the Crane family and their friends. Based on sentence prompts found in various places.
1. Chapter 1

Roz slumped in the hard plastic chair and looked around the small windowless room. "I don't want to be here!"

Beside her, Frasier glared in her direction. "Oh, and I do? Spending a Saturday at a seminar about how to effectively deal with difficult people is not what I want to do either!"

"Yeah, tell me about it. God, I hate this new station manager! I hate him!"

"That makes two of us."

"Well, at least he didn't hit on you in the breakroom."

Frasier's eyebrows rose. "Actually-."

Roz, in turn, felt her jaw drop. "What? He did not! Oh my God, Frasier, are you serious?"

"SHHH!"

Annoyed, she turned and glared at the scrawny man behind her. "Oh shut up, Noel! Like you really find this stuff interesting!" Roz hissed.

"I know I don't!" Frasier grumbled. "It's _insulting_ , that's what it is! I'm a _psychiatrist_ for God's sake and a _Harvard graduate_! If anyone knows how to deal with difficult people, it is I!"

"God, when this day is over, I'm gonna be ready for a drink!"

"That's a good idea Roz. After all, Café Nervosa is right across the street."

"Actually I meant a real drink. Something stronger. I want to duck into the nearest bar and drink myself into oblivion. I'll probably get mugged as I stagger home but at this rate, I don't care!"

Frasier smiled. "No you won't."

"Won't what?"

"You won't get mugged, Roz."

She threw her head back and laughed. "What, in this city? Are you kidding? Yeah, right!"

"You won't. Because I'll be right there next to you, ready to drive you home."

She stared at Frasier in astonishment. He may have been predictable, but he was the most surprising man she'd ever known. "Really?"

His smile warmed her heart. "I'd never let anything happen to you, Roz."

She blinked back unexpected tears and hugged her boss. "Thanks, Frasier."

The speaker droned on, talking incessantly about the dangers of toxic people. But Roz no longer cared. She leaned her head against Frasier's shoulder and closed her eyes. And strangely, he didn't seem to mind.

 _ **~Fin~/TBC~**_


	2. Chapter 2

The sappy sweet strands of the seventies love song floated through his home, filling his head with words of the oft-loved musical group, the Captain and Tennille. But if he heard the word _honey_ one more time, he was going to scream. At this rate, he'd never get his book read. Angrily he stormed through the living room and followed the blaring music until he came to the source. Of course... He should have known. His patience was wearing thin as he rapped on the door.

"DAPHNE!" He yelled. "Can you turn it down a bit?"

But the music continued to play. He knocked again, a bit louder this time. "Daphne! This is Frasier!" He yelled. "Turn it…"

Suddenly the room went silent and she was standing in front of him. "Down..." He finished. The sound of silence was (ironically) music to his ears. And wasn't that the title of a beloved song as well? He had no idea but he wasn't about to ask her. Lord knows what could happen. She could break into song. He shuddered at the thought.

Forcing a smile he looked at her. "Thank you, Daphne. Um, look. I don't mind your playing music. It's certainly your right and music is necessary for a wholesome life, for lack of a better phrase. But just… Keep the volume down, all right?"

To his horror, she burst into tears and he immediately chided himself for being so harsh. Why couldn't he have just kept his opinion to himself and headed to Café Nervosa to read his book in peace? Well, it was too late now. What was done was done. It was time to make amends.

"Oh Daphne, I didn't mean-."

"I'm in love!" she sobbed.

Her words caught him off guard, for he hadn't expected this. And it was hard not to smile. "Oh, well, that's wonderful, Daphne. I'm happy for you. But-."

He watched as she retreated further into her room and pulled a few tissues from the box on her nightstand.

"No, it's terrible!"

"I-I don't understand. How can being I love with someone be terrible? Love is a wonderful thing, Daphne."

Her lower lip trembled and she glanced at him with tear-filled eyes. "I-I'm in love with someone I have no right to be in love with! I have no right at all!"

"Daphne-people have a right to be in love with whomever they want. There's no-."

"It's your brother!"

If it was possible for her to shock him twice in one afternoon, she'd beat the record by a mile. For a moment he could say nothing, and only stare at her.

 _"Niles?_ You mean-."

Daphne nodded. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane! I can't help it! I don't know how it happened, or when! All I know is that… Oh Dr. Crane, I love him so much! He's always so kind and considerate and-."

"Daphne, there's nothing at all to apologize for. But have you told Niles how you feel?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Why not?"

She cried even harder. "He doesn't feel that way about me!"

Frasier smiled knowingly, finding this conversation completely ironic. But he wouldn't dare tell her so. "Are you sure about that?"

"He couldn't, Dr. Crane! How could he possibly love someone like me? I'm just a girl from Manchester!"

"Oh Daphne, you're much more than that! You're kind, considerate, always thinking of others…"

"Well, that's very sweet of you to say, but I'm afraid it won't be good enough for your brother. I don't know anything about opera or wine or-."

"Niles won't care about that, Daphne. Look, I know my brother and like me he's… well, pretentious, but when it comes to other people, it's our differences that make us special."

"I don't know..."

"Maybe if you just talk to him…"

"And say what? _It's so nice to see you, Dr. Crane. And by the way I'm completely in love with you_?"

"Something like that. But things have a way of working out, even when you least expec-."

"Daphne?"

They turned to see Niles standing in the doorway.

"Well, Niles. What brings you here?"

"I-I was just… Daphne…."

Frasier smiled. "I think that Daphne has something she wants to discuss with you. So I'll just leave you two alone."

"No, Dr. Crane, I-."

Frasier hugged Daphne and kissed her cheek. "I know it's a little scary but I promise things will work out."

"But-."

"Go on, Daphne. You too, Niles."

He watched as Niles took a few hesitant steps into Daphne's room and then moved out of the way. But he didn't leave entirely. He stayed hidden, watching Niles as he approached Daphne. They talked softly, their words inaudible. But he could see Niles' reach into his pocket for his handkerchief and lovingly dry Daphne's tears. They moved closer to one another, their hands joined. And when they finally kissed, Frasier's heart was filled with joy.

 **~Fin~/TBC~**


	3. Chapter 3

His eyes were the color of worn silver dollars and they demanded absolute attention. Roz Doyle, of course, was a woman who would do anything (well almost anything) to attract a man; especially a very hot man like the one sitting in the studio being interviewed as Seattle's Most Eligible Bachelor by Veronica, the new station manager. If Roz didn't know any better, she would have sworn that he was the candidate for the upcoming year's Seattle Firefighter's Association Calendar. And if she was in charge of it, he'd be the centerfold.

From her place in the booth, she pressed her hands on her desk and rose to her feet, trying to get a better look at him. He was stall; at least 6'3"and had jet black hair. His skin was brown, as though he'd just returned from a week in the Cabo San Lucas sun. Suddenly her knees felt weak. She longed to interrupt his radio interview, just for a moment. Would that be such a terrible thing?

She grabbed her purse and secretly rummaged through it, pulling out her makeup bag. In rerecord time she'd applied blusher, foundation and eye shadow, paying close attention to making the lines on her face disappear. Not that she had many lines, of course, but a little work never hurt. It didn't take her long before she was ready.

With as much sex appeal as she could muster, she opened the door to the booth and walked into the studio, paying no attention to the fact that the guy ( _Logan…_ God, even his _name_ was sexy!) was still answering questions with a smile.

The moment that Roz made eye contact with him, she smiled and sauntered over to him, her hands on her hips. Veronica of course, protested wildly, but Roz didn't care. She was on a mission and Roz Doyle always (well most of the time) got what she wanted. And right now she wanted Logan. She wanted every inch of him.

"Hello…" Her voice was tinged with the perfect blend of huskiness and sweetness and even she was impressed with her effort. All of that practicing in front of the television had certainly paid off.

He smiled at her, making her feel the slightest bit dizzy. "Hey, how's it going?"

She tossed her hair and threw him another smile. "Fine. Actually more than fine. It's better now. Much better."

He nodded and smiled. "I would have to agree."

Oh my God! He was flirting with her! She couldn't believe it! This sexy, sexy man was flirting with her! She could just picture the headline in the Arts and Entertainment section of the _Seattle Times_ ; Roz _Doyle Dating Seattle Firefighter Calendar Centerfold._ It would be a dream come true. And she was going to make it happen.

"So, what brings you to the Emerald City, Logan?"

"Well, this radio interview for one thing. And my wife, Amy. She's a huge Sonics' fan and when her boss asked her if she would mind transferring to Seattle. And so we packed up our house, including our son, four year old Nelson and-."

"Um, you know what, Logan? I just remembered that there's a call that I need to make. Excuse me."

As quickly as she'd sauntered into the studio she returned to the booth where she began wiping off the excess makeup with a Kleenex that she'd applied before. And then she plopped down in her chair and picked up her copy of the annual Most Eligible Bachelor issue of _Seattle Magazine_ , resuming her search for the perfect man.

Hopefully the second _Most Eligible Bachelor_ in Seattle really was eligible…

 _ **~Fin~/TBC~**_


	4. Chapter 4

She was mere seconds from closing the car door when she saw him. Startled, she crouched down to his level. "Eddie, what are you doing in the garage? How did you get here anyway?"

Eddie barked, as though in doing so, Daphne would have the answer to her question.

"Oh why didn't I learn to speak dog?" Daphne muttered, stroking Eddie's fur. "Well, whatever you're doing here, we'd best get you inside. Mr. Crane's probably worried sick and-." Her eyes widened when she realized that something else was amiss. "Where's your leash?"

Again Eddie barked and Daphne shook her head in dismay. Balancing the paper bags of groceries in one arm and Eddie in the other, she made her way into the building. Her efforts were made all the more difficult by Eddie's kisses on her cheek, but she couldn't bring herself to be angry at him. He was such a sweet little dog… most of the time.

"All right, come on. We'll get you inside to see Mr. Crane."

Her presence garnered an amused look from Morrie, the doorman whom she saw nearly every day. "Good afternoon Miss Moon."

She smiled and nodded in greeting. "Now Morrie, I've told you a hundred times, call me _Daphne_!"

"I'm sorry Daphne. I didn't expect to see you holding Mr. Crane's dog." When Eddie barked, Morrie scratched the dog's head. "How ya' doin' pal?" Again Eddie barked, perhaps in response to Morrie's question.

"I know." Daphne replied. "I found him the garage of all places without his leash and I can't imagine how he got there! I'm sure that Mr. Crane must be worried sick! He must have been down here a hundred times looking for him!"

"Actually I haven't seen Mr. Crane all day." Morrie admitted.

Daphne looked up in alarm. "What?"

"I said I haven't-."

"I-I heard you. I'm sorry. I-I need to get Eddie back home. It's nice to see you, Morrie."

Morrie smiled and tipped his hat. "Always a pleasure, ma'am."

Daphne sighed, wishing that, just once, Morrie would regard her as a friend instead of just a tenant in the building. But there was no time to worry about that. She had to get Eddie home and quickly. Something was terribly wrong. Why wouldn't Mr. Crane come down looking for Eddie? He was at home that morning before she'd left for the market and come to think of it, Eddie was nowhere to be seen. Had he been out all day? Something just wasn't right.

The elevator doors opened and maneuvering inside was tricky, but she managed to do it with room to spare. As they rode to the nineteenth floor, Eddie again began kissing her face, as though thanking her from rescuing him from the garage. And all she could do was laugh. "It was my pleasure, Eddie. I love you too. Mr. Crane will be so happy to see you."

The doors opened on the nineteenth floor and Eddie practically jumped out of her arms, nearly causing Daphne to drop the groceries. What a disaster that would have been. But at least they were home, and that was the most important thing. It was a huge relief when she finally managed to open the door. Eddie of course bounded inside, barking wildly at the sight of Mr. Crane who was sitting in his chair. The sight shocked Daphne as well, but for an entirely different reason. He looked much too calm for a man whose dog had been found wandering around the garage alone without a leash.

"Mr. Crane…"

Mr. Crane looked up and smiled. "Hey Daphne, how was the shopping?"

Slowly she put down the grocery bags on Frasier's credenza. "It was… fine." She replied carefully. "I found something of yours in the garage of all places."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

As though on cue, Eddie jumped into Mr. Crane's lap, eager for attention.

"Hey! You came back!" Mr. Crane exclaimed, scratching Eddie's fur as though rewarding him. "I knew you could do it, boy!"

Daphne was perplexed. "You mean that you knew he was in the garage? But… how could you possibly know that Eddie was in the garage without his leash? Morrie said that he hadn't seen you all day."

"That's right. I've been right here in this chair watching my programs."

"But weren't you the least bit worried?"

Mr. Crane shook his head. "Nah, I knew that Eddie would be all right."

"Y-you knew? But h-how could you possibly-what was he doing in the garage by himself without a leash?"

"Actually this morning I let him out the front door. I guess he decided the best place to wait for someone when he was done was in the garage. I was trying to teach him."

" _Teach_ him? Teach him _what_? How to dodge cars in order to avoid getting run over?"

"Nah, that would never happen. Eddie's smart!"

"Then why-."

"I wanted him to learn more about the neighborhood. Queen Anne's a big and confusing place. You see, Eddie doesn't know the streets around here very well and-."  
Daphne shook her head in disbelief, unable to listen to anymore. The man was completely daft. And he made Eddie look smarter than Niles and Frasier put together.

 _ **~FIN~ (The End)**_

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading and for your reviews. More of these will follow in the future.**_


End file.
